


Eastwood boarding school

by Lileta7



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), ITZY (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lileta7/pseuds/Lileta7
Summary: Nishimura riki is being sent to a weird school without technology nor a way out after his mother has had enough of his rebelious attitude.After he arribes to the school he begins to see that this is not a normal school, thers a mystery awaiting to be discovered...
Relationships: K/Lee Heeseung, Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Park Jongseong | Jay & Yang Jungwon, Park Sunghoon & Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it :)  
> This is inspired by the story of “night school: tras los muros de cimmeria” in wattpad, the autor is called “Freckles_Lee” if you want to check it out although it is written in spanish.  
> English is not my first lenguage so if you see any mistakes, leave it in the comments!!

* Characters: 

Niki —> sickly boy, rebel, reserved, 15 yso  
Background: liked to dance but never really got to train bc of how sickly he was, after his father’s abuse he got kinda a trauma so at school he began to be really rebelious and when his mother had had enough of his attitude, sent him to this weird school without any technology and no way out.

Sunoo —> cheerful, really kind although kinda a brat bc of all the attention he reciebed during his childhood, 16 yso  
Background: the son of the principal of the school, has been all his life there. Jake is his adopted brother but he is jealous of him bc of all the attentios he is recieving from his father.

Jungwon —> reserved but really sweet, level-headed,jay’s boyfriend, 16 yso  
Backgrownd: 2 years ago his parents sent him to this school bc they didn’t have enough money to mantain him, has random attacks of depression bc of what his parents did to him

Jay—> Jungwon’s boyfriend, really popular and extroverted, 17 yso  
Background: was expelled of his old school and sent him here, he was expelled bc he got into a really big fight he didn’t even begin.

Sunghoon —> reserved, cold and popular although he doesn’t like the attention, likes jake since he first arrived but too timid to tell him, 17 yso  
Background: after a big injury his ice skating career was ruined and his parents lost interest in him so they sent him at the school so they didn’t have to take care of him.

Jake —> really sweet, always with his skate board,intelligent, caring, likes sunghoon but doesn’t have the courage to tell him,16 yso  
Background: was an orfan untill the principal adopted him 10 months ago (see the reference? jajjaj), he is sunoo’s adopted brother although they don’t really get well bc sunoo is jealous cause he was an only kid who got all the attention.

Heeseung —> caring, popular, really intelligent, workahollic, 18 yso  
Background: because of bad influences he got into drugs, after his parents found out they sent him to this school.  
* Secondary characters:  
Taki —> 15 yso  
K —> 18 yso  
Daniel —> 15 yso  
Geonu —> 17 yso  
Hanbin —> 16 yso  
Principal (namjoon from bts) —> ??  
Teachers: the other members of bts  
Other students mencioned: txt, stray kids, itzy, red velvet (?)


	2. Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened before niki ended up in that school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not really good at summaries but well, hope you enjoy it :)

3rd person pov:

Nishimura Riki had always been a sickly kid, he was originally born in Japan but because the doctors there didn’t know what was happening to him, they had to move to Korea to get treatment.  
His father was a drinker, often he came home drunk and abused his mother and big sister, and when he was extremely tipsy, he would also hit Riki, that didn’t really help his health.  
One day ,when Riki was 7 years old,his father came home tipsy and with a gun...

2nd August 2012 niki’s pov:

I was resting in bed after a bad case of the flu, I still felt awfuly sick.   
Suddenly, I heard the front door burst open agressibly although that is actually normal in this household so I just closed my eyes again.  
I heard my mother scream and the sound of a gun.   
I wanted to know what was happening so although I was felling really sick and shaky, I stood up. I was hit by a wave of dizziness but I pushed through it and went downstairs.  
The scene in front of me had me terrified.  
My mother was on the floor laying almost unconcious on her own blood, my sister was being grabed by my father rather harshly by the neck. All the living room was destroyed and some empty bottles were laying broken on the floor.   
The first thing I did was run to where my sister and father were, I tried to make my father let go of her but it was no use, I was too weak...  
Then I saw my father was holding a gun so I tried to grab it but he was faster, he let go of my sister to focus on me, he pointed me with the gun I tried to grab, I was in shock, I couldn’t move a muscle.   
He was about to shoot me but my sister stood up and ran infront of me...  
The bullet went right through my sister’s chest, she fell to the ground gasping for air.  
My legs went weak underneath me, I was pleading for her not to close her eyes and die infront of me  
“Stay strong Riki” those were her last words, after that she closed her eyes to never open them up again, I started sobbing and shaking her, hoping she would wake up.  
Suddenly I heard some sirens outside, my head felt fuzzy, I was really overwhelmed, everything was happening in slow motion for me, I saw how police officers break into our house and arrested my father, some paramedics came in too, but after that I don’t remember anything.  
A week later I opened my eyes, I was in a hospital bed, some wires were conected to my wrist, when I looked to my side I saw my mother extremely pale and with bandages on her head and arm.  
“What happened?” I asked to her  
“Your father went crazy the other day but he will not bother us anymore...”  
“Where is Konon?” I said hopefully.  
She looked at me with watering eyes.  
“I’m sorry sweety...” no no no, this can’t be happening! “She is not with us anymore, she was very brave that night...” I started sobbing, she can’t be dead, nonono, it was all my fault, if I hadn’t been so weak I could have saved her...

Present time niki’s pov:

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off but I ignored it and continued sleeping.  
Today I wasn’t feeling my best really, my head hurt a lot.  
My mother came bursting into my room. “Come on Riki wake up, you have school” Her raising her voice didn’t really help my head ache.“Ughhh, mooom, my head hurts, try to be quieter” I whined  
“Come on, don’t be lazy, you are going to be late and you know you can allow that”  
Since my sister’s death I have been really rebelious, especially in school so naturally, I was about to be expelled because of all the times I have gotten into trouble although I really couldn’t care less.  
“Yeah, yeah, I know” she exited my room.   
I got ready and went to school in my motorbike. I arribed there in 5 minutes and at the entrance I met my friends.  
“Come on Niki, we are going to be late!” One of my friends yelled. Niki is the nickname my friends call me, it is a combination of my first name and surname.  
“Can you be quieter? My head is really hurting right now” I rolled my eyes.  
“Ey, Niki, remember are doing the prank today”  
“Yeah, I know, I’m really exited, it’s the biggest one we have planned in a while”   
We went to classes after that.  
I sleeped through all of them since I really wasn’t feeling my greatest plus, the classes are really boring and although I never pay attention, I still get straight A’s (that is the reason why they still haven’t expelled me).  
When classes were finished, I met with my friends outside my classroom.  
We hid in the bathroom untill all the lights of the school were of, that’s when all teachers have gone home.  
I grabbed one paint can out of their bag. We sneakily went to the principal’s door and when we were sure no one was there, we started painting and writting offensive things on the door and wall next to it.   
Suddenly we heard someone at the end if the hall, we ran as fast as we could.  
Because of my condition, I ran slower than the others so I was left behind, I lost them out of my sight so I went to hide to the nearest room, it was the storage room.  
I was having some trouble breathing because if running, I tried to be as quiet as possible, million thoughts were running arround my head. It kinda reminded me of when I would have to hide from my father because he came home drunk. I started to hiperventilate, why did I have to think about that now?, after some minutes of struggling, everything went black...

I was permanently expelled after they found me and what I did. My mother looked really disapointed in me, it made me feel bad about myself. The day after, she took all my electronics away as a punishment and told me I was going to go to a school for rebelious kids like me, I didn’t really like the idea of being away from my only family member as she told me I was going to be living in the dorms there.


	3. Arriving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niki arrives at Eastwood boarding school and meets new people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it is short :(  
> Any requests leave it in the comments  
> Hope you enjoy UwU

_ Niki’s pov: _

“Make sure to pack everything!”

“Yes mom, I know”

Today is the big day where I’m going to the boarding school, I don’t even know the name of it but whatever, I really don’t care anymore.

After I packed everything we went to the car, this is going to be a long ride especially because I often get carsick.

I leaned against the window and tried to sleep the nerves I didn’t want to admit to have but it was useless as my mother began to speak

“I know you don’t really like the idea but I’m doing this for your own good, you need to know how to behave correctly if you want to get somewhere in life” I rolled my eyes.

I look through the window as we pass numerous villages.

“Where is this school at?”

“It’s in the countryside of Daeggu, it will be a long ride so if you want to sleep you can” I closed my eyes.

I wake up to my mother saying we have arrived, I look arround, we are in a really dense forest, seriously where has this woman taken me?

“Come on, we don’t have all day, the principal is waiting for us”

We walk through the trees untill a big castle is infront of us, a tall tanned man standing infront of the entrance.

My mother aproaches him, me trailing behind her suddenly shy, he sure has a presence.

“You must be Riki, right?”

“Yes...” my voice barely avobe a whisper.

“Welcome to Eastwood boarding school Riki” 

“Thank you” I say akwardly after we shake hands.

“Would you like to say some good-bye words to your mother? You won’t be able to see her untill vacations”

“Yes...” he walks away to give us some privacy.

“Mom, isn’t that really long? I’ve never been away from you before... I’m scared” my eyes watered, I wasn’t usually this emotional nor open about my feelings but I came to realise how important she is to me.

“I know sweety but it is for your own good...”

“I’ll miss you” I hugged her as tight as I can.

“I’ll miss you too baby, now be brave and strong for me, will you?” I nod

“Good bye babyboy”

“Don’t call me that” I whine although it didn’t really have the bite in it “good bye mom...”

I went to where the principal was

“Are you ready?” “Yes...” I grab my switcase and I follow him.

He gives me a little tour of the building and gives me my schedule.

“Okay, so this is the dinning hall, eating hours are really strict so try to be on time, at 8:00 a.m breackfast, lunch is at 1:40 p.m and dinner at 8 pm, okey?” I nod

The dinning hall is really large, the cealling is really tall and has candles hanging out of it, there are five tables, four are paralel to each other while the other one is perpendicular to the other four. The decorations makes the building seem really old and luxurious. (The school is inspired in Harry Potter so it will be easy to visionate if you have seen the films)

We continue walking.

“This are the classrooms, each of them have a number on the door that is also in the schedule so they are easier to find”

We arrive at a really long staircase.

“This stairs lead to the dorms, girls to the left, boys to the right, the council president will be waiting for you up there to show you your room, good luck”

“Thank you...”

I go up the stairs to the right, like the principal said, a really tall boy is standing there, I supose that is the council president.

“Hello, welcome, you must be Riki, right?”

“Yes...” he is really intimidating with how tall he is

“I’m Choi Soobin, the council president of this school, today I’ll be showing you your room but if any day you have a doubt, please tell me, I’m here to help” I nod

We walk through the hall untill we arrive at room 322, he opens it.

“This will be your room for the rest of your stance here, you will be sharing it with a roomate”

I look around, the room is spacious enough to fit two beds and two desks at each side of the room. There is one big closet I supose I have to share with my roomate.

One side of the room is already decorated, the other is completely nude.

A window can be spotted besides de nude bed and at the other side of the room there is a door which I supose is the bathroom. 

Like the rest of the building, the room seems from ancient times.

“Here you have the regulation book, you have to read it all because here in Eastwood we are very strict with rules” he put the thickest book I’ve ever seen on the desk.

He left the room, then I relaxed, the boy sure is intense...

I began to unpack my belongings and decored my part of the room.

Suddenly the door opened, I spun around to find a boy around my age with deep dimples in his cheeks.

“O-oh, you must be my roomate, right?”

“Yes...” it was a bit akward.

“I’m Nishimura Riki, nice to meet you” I broke the silence.

“I-I’m Yang Jungwon, a pleasure...”

The room went silent as he went to his desk to do some homework, I decided to do the same but with the school rules once I finished placing my belongings.

I was reading the regulation when an alarm broke my concentration, it was from Jungwon’s clock

“W-we should start heading to the dinning hall, you don’t want to be late on your first day” he stated

“Yeah, thank you. E-emm could you show me the way please, I don’t want to get lost...”

“Y-yes, sure”

While we were heading to the dinning hall, we got to know each other better and I think I could even consider him a friend (I have trust issues okay :’))

We sat on the table of the middle to the right and once settled, he presented me to his friends.

Placements:

Jake Heeseung

———————————-

———————————-

JayJungwonNiki

“So Riki, this is my boyfriend Jay...” he blushed

“Hi Riki, nice to meet you” he was hugging jungwon from behind.

“Hi, I’m Jake” a puppy-like boy said, he was sitting in front of Jay

“I’m Heeseung, a pleasure” the boy next to Jake said, he seemed older and really mature.

“Nice to meet you all...” I said akwardly, I don’t really like to meet new people if you haven’t noticed.

We talked throughout all dinner, they were really nice to me.

After that we went to sleep. Tomorrow will be a reeeally long day for me.


	4. 1st day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niki’s first day at Eastwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little longer :)  
> If you have any request or way to improve my story, leave it in the comments  
> Hope you enjoy it :D

_ Niki’s pov: _

I can’t sleep, I’m too nervous, tomorrow is the first day of clases.

I get up and place myself on the little space under the window to look at the landscape.

After some time I hear something hit the window but when I look for it there isn’t anything so I keep doing what I was doing.

“Why are you awake?” A sleepy voice from the other side of the room says. It’s Jungwon.

“Couldn’t sleep...”

“You don’t have to be nervous, almost everyone is really kind although you shouldn’t trust anyone” I turn to see him with a questioning look.

“Not everything is what it seems Riki...”

“Let’s just go back to sleep, shall we?” I say changing the topic, it was creeping me out.

“Yeah...”

I go back to my bed, completely exhausted now so I fall asleep when I hit the matress.

I wake up by the sound of my 4th alarm and from the first second I know this is not going to be a good day. I’m completely exhausted, my hole body hurts and my limbs feel really heavy but I push trough it and I get ready.

Although all my aches, you can se me running through the hall ten minutes later, I woke up really late, I even missed breakfast.

I keep running untill I find the room 4, my maths class. I take a moment to regain my breath and enter the classroom.

“Mister Nishimura, welcome, care to explain me why you are so late?” He’s really intimidating

“Ummm... I got lost...” I say rubbing the back of my neck.

“Try to not let that happen again, okey? Since it’s your first day I’ll let it pass, now can you introduce yourself please?”

“Hello, I’m Nishimura Riki, I hope we can all get along well...” I say bowing

“Okey, Riki, you can sit next to Taki in the back” he points there

I sit where the teacher said.

“Hello, I’m Taki” the boy says with a big smile.

“Hi, nice to meet you...”

Athough It may seem rude, I placed my head on the table and fell asleep trough all the class.

“Riki, Riki...” a distant voice was calling “Riki” I woke up to someone shaking me, it was Taki “class is over, you don’t want to be late to the next one” I nod sleepily

All the classes are the same, I sleep trough all of them like in my old school. I really got along well with Taki, he’s in almost all my classes.

It’s lunchtime now, I sit with Jungwon once again although now I have Taki by my side now.

HeeseungNikiTaki

————————————

————————————

JakeJungwonJay

However, I’m not really hungry so I only eat a little portion of what is in my plate and fall asleep on Taki’s shoulder right away.

_ 3rd person pov _

“How can a person sleep that much? He literaly slept though all the classes” Taki asks no one in particular

“He didn’t really sleep last night so I think its normal he is so tired” Jungwon states

“Well, even if he’s tired, he should eat something, he didn’t even come for breakfast...” Heeseung pops in

Heeseung who is besides Niki, wakes him up.

“W-what?...”

“You should eat something, you didn’t even have breakfast”

“M’not hungry” his words come out slurred with sleep.

Heeseung brings matters to his own hands, he gets Niki sitting up and starts spoon feeding him even with Niki’s whining.

“He brought out Heeseung’s hyung side” Jake says laugthing.

“Yeah” they are all laugthing now.

But they stop abruptly when a certain someone passes by their side...

“Awww, I see you have a new baby in your shitty group Jakey” the boy laughs

“Enough Sunoo, leave us alone, go with your own friends, ah whait no, you don’t have any friends because you are a brat” Jake says

Sunoo huffs and walks away angrily

“Who was that?” Niki asks

“My stupid brother Sunoo, and the principal’s son”

“Wait, that means you are the principal’s son too?”

“Yeah, but I’m adopted so I still don’treally consider him my father”

After that interruption they continue eating.

_ Biology class, 5th period: _

“So today you will be doing a project, I will do the groups so there isn’t any conflict” lots of groans could be heard

“The project is about DNA and how it replicates, now the groups”

Groups:

  1. Hueningkai-Jeongin-Yuna
  2. Niki-Sunoo-Daniel
  3. Tsuyu-Jungwon-Jay
  4. Jake-Sunghoon-Taki
  5. Taehyun-Heeseung-K
  6. Felix-Hyunjin-Yeji 
  7. Seulgi-Soobin-Yeonjun
  8. Ryujin-Geonu-Hanbin



“Good luck with Sunoo” Taki wispered in Niki’s ear.

“Now, get in the groups and start working!”

“Yes mister Min!”

_ Niki’s pov: _

We all got into the groups. Sunoo was the first to speak

“I don’t plan on doing anything so don’t count me in, okay?”

“But...”

“Shut up Daniel and get to work, the project isn’t going to be done alone”

I sat there akwardly while they were arguing so I decided to start the project which is unlike me, I would usually do what Sunoo is doing but I felt bad for the other boy.

A while later the bell rings signaling the end of the class.

“We still haven’t finished so we should meet in the library after classes to continue...” I was still shy around them so my voice wasn’t above a whisper.

Daniel nodded while Sunoo just walked out of the classroom. 

I went to my last period, nothing interesting happened.

_Library 5:20 p.m_ :

Me and Daniel have been doing the project for 20 minutes already and Sunoo hasn’t still shown up. 

My eyelids were heavy with a mixture of exhaustion from not sleeping enough and boredom, after 5 minutes of fighting to stay awake, I finally fell asleep again.

_ Sunoo’s pov: _

I entered the library to see how my project partners where going.

I laughed as I found both of them sleeping soundly on the table, I expected this from Daniel, but from the new kid? 

‘He kinda looks cute tho’ nonono, Sunoo stop thinking those things, you can’t fall in love, not after what happened last time...

Long story short, I was dating the perfect guy, popular, wealthy, sporty and really sweet with me although not everything is what it seems. He humiliated me infront of the hole school and cheated on me with a sl*tty b*ch. He only was with me because I am the principal’s son, he wasn’t even gay, it was only an act to be on the good side of teachers.

Okay so back to the present.

I sat down and continued the project alone, when I finished, I just left without saying anything.

_ An hour later Daniel’s pov: _

I woke up in the library, at my side was the project all finished, ‘Did Sunoo do it?’ I was shocked honestly.

I knew it wasn’t Riki bc he fell asleep before me and he was still sleeping soundly infront of me.

I didn’t want to wake him up, he had looked so exhausted...

I decided to carry him to his room, I know he is Jungwon’s roomate bc Jungwon wouldn’t stop talking about it in class, so I knew where his room is.

I entered the room.

“Daniel, what are you doing here- o-oh, I see, leave him on the bed please.”

I stayed with Jungwon for a while, then I went to my own room to finish my homework.

_ 3rd person pov: _

It was dinner time but Jungwon was hesitating, he didn’t want to wake up Niki but he knew the boy needed to eat something as he already skipped breakfast.

He decided to wake him up, he was almost carrying Niki bc the latter was still half asleep but they couldn’t be late, he didn’t want to punished bc of being late.

After a long and stressful walk to the dinning hall they finally arrived

Positions:

HanbinKHeeseungNikiJungwon

———————————————————-

———————————————————-

Daniel TakiGeonuJakeJay

“Jungwon! You are almost late, what happenen?” His boyfriend asked concerned

“I had to carry Niki all the way here, you know?” Jay sighs

“He was sleeping again?” Taki asked with a grin on his face

“Yeah, he fell asleep doing our project although I can’t say anything cause I did too” Daniel said rubbing the back of his neck

While this was going on, Heeseung grabbed Niki being careful and pulled him a little so he rested on his shoulder, he looked at Niki ‘Cute’ he thought with a smile on his face.

Later on he carried the boy to his room.


	5. The first attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niki meets a new friend but the latter isn’t who he seems to be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won’t be updating regularly bc I started skate training again but I will try to be as consistent as I can :’)  
> Hooe you enjoy UwU  
> I’m not really good at writing conversations😔

_ 3rd person pov: _

Heeseung left Niki on his bed and was about to leave but the latter had other plans.

“Stay...please...” Niki said half-asleep

Heeseung didn’t hesitate to get under the covers and cuddle the younger to his chest. 

Niki left a content sigh and immediatly fell asleep. The older just decided to stare at him and his pretty factions untill it all went black.

_ Next morning heeseung’s pov: _

I woke up to the prettiest sight, Riki’s sleeping face, I decided to admire his faccions untill he woke up.

“Hyung...?”

“Yes, Riki?”

“What time is it?”

“Today you don’t need to worry about time, it’s Saturday” I laughed

“Oh... then good night” he closed his eyes again

“Yah, Riki I was joking, the meals are still at the same hour”

“Too late...” he fell asleep again, seriously, how can a person fall asleep this fast?

In the end I had to carry him to the dinning hall although I didn’t really mind, this is another excuse to be with him.

Once we sat down I had to spoon feed Riki again because he refused to do anything which required energy. (Mood 😂 )

In the middle of the meal came the council president.

“Heeseung, you are needed in the council so finish as fast as you can please” he walked away with a disgusted face, maybe because I was babying Riki? I don’t really know.

“Hyung, you’re in the council?”

“Yes Riki and that means I have very little time off so now if you don’t mind, I have to go” he pouts

“Cute” I say under my breath “aye, stop pouting, I’ll come back later, I’ll spend all my time off with you, okey?”

He nods with a smile and I walk away.

Once in the council meeting room I sit down and wait untill the meeting begins. Soobin is by my side.

“What is this meeting about hyung?”

“The atacks”

Now you will be thinking, what atacks? Well, vampires live in the area although they live in the shadows, lately the number of their attacks have been increasing and the school is in danger so as the council of the school we have to take care of this dangers.

The meeting began.

_ Niki’s pov: _

After Heeseung left, I started a conversation with Daniel.

“Did you finish the project?, sorry for not really helping much yesterday...”

“Don’t worry, I fell asleep too” he laughs

“But then the project isn’t finished?”

“It is” I made a confused face and he must have noticed

“Sunoo finished it” I was shoked

“Sunoo as in the person who didn’t even show up in the library”

“Yep, he must have done it while we were asleep. Actually he isn’t that bad of a person like yes, he can come up as a brat but is just a defence mecanism”

“Really?”

“Yes”

After that we each went to our rooms although that was defenitly a mistake becouse as soon as I opened the door I found Jay and Jungwon doing you know what.

I ran out of there as fast as I could, now how am I going to look at them in the eyes?!

I ended up in the “kind of garden” of the school, there was only a pale boy reading a book there.

Now that I was there, I decided to aproach him.

“Hello”

“Bye” Wow, intense...

“What’s your name?” I insisted.

“It’s none of your bussines”

“Okey ‘none of your bussines’, I’m Riki” he rolled his eyes.

“I know, Jake wouldn’t stop blabbing about you in class”

“Does he really talk about me?”

“Doesn’t surprise me, you coming here has been the most interesting thing that has happened this year” to say I was shocked is an understatement.

“Really? I find this school interesting”

“Wait for one week more and you’ll understand me, well, now that I know you won’t go away like I asked you to, I’m Sunghoon” I screamed internally

“Nice to meet you Sunghoon” we shook hands

“And what were you reading?”

“A book”

“I mean what is it about”

“Vampires”

“Woooow, I really like this kind of stories”

The conversatoin went on and on untill lunch time.

During lunch I didn’t really speak much, I was embarassed that I had found Jungwon and Jay in that situation...

“Riki, you’re really quiet, did something happen?” Jungwon said

“No...” I couldn’t look at him in the eyes

“Look at me and tell me the truth, I know you are lying. Was it someone?, did the tell you despective things”

“No...” he frowned but let it go as he realised I wasn’t going to tell him soon.

_ 4 hours later in the room jungwon’s pov: _

After 3 hours of unconfortable silence I decided to break it.

“Riki, now we are only the two of us, can you tell me what happens?”

“It’s nothing...”

“Yes it is, you have been really quiet which is definetly not normal being you. You can tell me, I promise not to tell anyone” Riki sighed

“Okay...” He breathed in deeply “IopenedthedoorandIsawyouandjaydoingtheyouknowwhatafterbreakfast” he said in one breath.

“Slowly please”

“After breakfast, I came here and when I opened the door I-I...” he covered his face with his hands

“You what?”

“I s-saw you and Jay, you know... Yaaah! I really can’t say it” oh sh*t, did he really?

“Let’s not talk about it, shall we?”

“Yes, it will be for the better...”

_ Heeseung’s pov: _

After the council meeting we were sent on a mission to catch those vampires near the grounds of the school, it’s not the first time we have done this so I’m not scared.

I was ordered to look arround the old church.

I entered inside cautiously and trying to be as quiet as possible.

5 minutes after I heard a sound, like someone stepped on a branch.

I looked around, it was all really dark but I could make up a silouete.

I prepared myself to attack with the wooden stake but when I aproached and I suddenly recognised who was it.

“Sunghoon...”

“Hi Heeseung, missed me?” He smiled, showing his white fangs.

“You shouldn’t be here, you know you could get caught if I wasn’t patroling this area”

“I just needed a little blood, is it that much to ask?”

“You should have told me, then I would have made sure I was the one to look around this area” he rolled his eyes

“I have been here for 2 years already and haven’t got caught”

“There is a first time for everything” I sighted “come one, let’s head back, shall we?” He nodded

Once outside we started walking back to the school, suddenly something jumped on me, I did’t have time to grab the wooden stake, I was tackled to the ground.

The thing started to lick my neck while he grabbed my wooden stake.

I didn’t have time to react when he stabbed me on my stomach at the same time that he bit me. I screamed my lungs out.

After that it all went black...

_ Sunghoon’s pov: _

I was walking back to school with Heeseung hyung, in the middle of the way I stoped to tie my shoelace. Hyung didn’t notice but I thought I would catch him up later on.

Suddenly I heard a scream, I ran to see what happened.

I was horrified by the sight in front of me. A vampire was sucking the blood out of an unconcious Heeseung, the latter had a wooden stake stabbed in his stomach.

I ran to them and pushed the vampire out of the way, we started a fight for I don’t remember how long untill I left him on the floor unconcious.

I ran to hyung, he was looking really pale, he had lost a lot of blood. I carried him on my back and ran as fast as I could to the school.

I went directly to the infermary, ignoring all the shocked and confused stares.

I laid him down on one of the infermary’s beds.

“Oh my god, what happened?!” The nurse screamed

“Vampire”

...

After I made sure Heeseung was going to be okay, I ran to Riki’s room to inform him about the situation.

I burged into the room.

“Riki” I said still agitated from all the running.

“Hyung, what happened?”

“It’s Heeseung...”


End file.
